The Awakening
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Kuwabara thought it was over. Like Radul and Hithet told him it's just the beginning. With Kurama and Hiei missing, he and Yusuke have to find them while he gains a new form. Something is coming...Will Yusuke and Kuwabara be able to stop it without Kurama and Hiei? (Revamped Ch.1)


Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except Darkstrom, the snake/sludge monster, the raptor demon, Tresolate, Hydes and Hotoki

* * *

Chapter 1- The Disappearance of Kurama and Hiei

"We got them My Lord." A voice says sounding like a snake mixed with the sludge monster.

"You got them!" A voice answers in dark tone.

"Yes, my lord, I have the legendary yoko Kurama and Hiei the swordsman."

"Well, well, the thief and the swordsman. Right here at my feet."

The voice laughs darkly along with his henchman. Hours earlier Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara are in Spirit World after the incident with the Dark Beast. Koenma is at his desk waiting for Jorge to come back with their missions. Jorge comes in gives Koenma the paper and leaves out of the room. Team Urameshi look at Koenma seriously. Koenma explains to Team Urameshi that a Darkest Part Demon is selling illegal items to humans in alley near Sarayashiki Junior High. Yusuke and Kuwabara agree to stop the demon. Koenma gives the other mission to Kurama and Hiei to capture a scroll from Hell's Jungle. The Boys go their separate ways to their missions.

With Yusuke and Kuwabara, They go back to their old middle school. They see some weird figures. One is human and the other two are a half human and half lizard and a snake demon with a collared shirt on. They get closer. Kuwabara hears two familiar voices from the last time he went to Darkest Part of Demon. Yusuke motion to Kuwabara that they get the jump on the three. Kuwabara nods in agreement and they both get their Spirit Gun and Spirit Sword ready. They jump out.

"Hold it right there, guys!" Yusuke yells out getting the three beings attention.

"Oh no, the spirit detectives!" The human says as he runs off.

"Hey, we're not done with the deal! Damn Human." The snake says.

"I thought I recognize your voice, snake!" Kuwabara yells out annoyed.

"My name is Tresolate...Mr. Kuwabara..what are you doing here?"

"I want to ask the same thing to you and Hydes."

"Well, we are selling Darkest Part items to humans for a deal." Hydes answers sheepishly.

"What kind of deal?" Kuwabara asks looking at both.

"Well, I can tell you for deal." Tresolate says slyly again.

"No Deal, Tresolate, now tell me or my best friend, Urameshi, could ask nicely.

"No, No…We're selling a black crystal to human name…"

"Hotaki Yuri." Yusuke answers for Tresolate. "The only human who deals with demons."

"Let me go, Urameshi, I have nothing illegal." Hotoki says angrily.

Yusuke drops Hotoki on his butt. Hotoki tries to get up but Yusuke holds him down. Hotoki explains the black crystal is part of deal that he made with another demon. Tresolate and Hydes give the rest of the items to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara go back to Spirit World. They see Koenma with worried face. Yusuke asks Koenma what's wrong. Koenma explains Kurama and Hiei are missing. Yusuke and Kuwabara are in shock.

"What the hell!" Yusuke yells out confused. "Kurama and Hiei are missing!"

"How?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"I don't know, Kuwabara." Koenma answers confused. "We have a tape of Kurama and Hiei's mission before they went missing. Koenma puts on the tape. Yusuke and Kuwabara see Kurama and Hiei get to their mission on the tape.

 _On the tape_

 _Hiei and Kurama walk around Hell's Jungle to find the scroll. Hiei and Kurama search through Hell's jungle they soon find the scroll. When Hiei was about to grab it, a spear was thrown into a tree. Kurama and Hiei look to see who threw the spear. They see a raptor demon smirking sinisterly. Hiei tells Kurama they he'll stop the raptor demon. Kurama nods as he tries to grab the scroll. The raptor demon and Hiei fight. Suddenly the area is filled with smoke. Kurama and Hiei cough. They pass out and the raptor demon takes Kurama and Hiei as he disappears._

The tape stops

Kuwabara and Yusuke are in shock that Kurama and Hiei were ambushed by a raptor demon. Yusuke and Kuwabara try to rush out to help their friends but Koenma stops them cold. Koenma tells Yusuke and Kuwabara that if they rush off and they get captured Spirit World won't have someone to help them. Yusuke tells Koenma they don't have time to wait. Koenma tells Yusuke and Kuwabara that he has two people that can help them find Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke glares at Koenma angrily.

"Who do you have that can me and Kuwabara, toddler breath." Yusuke asks skeptically.

"Well…" Koenma starts to say. "Here they are…." as three silhouettes come into the door….

To be continued….


End file.
